creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
UGLY ANNA
Es war ein stressiger Morgen für mich. Der Wecker klingelte um halb 7, da ja um 8 diese verkackte Schule anfangen musste. Aber eine gute Sache hatte es: Kinder mobben. Mein großes Hobby. Es machte Spaß, andere leiden zu sehen. Besonders kleine Kinder, die sich einen schönen Tag erhofften und dessen Hoffnungen von mir zerstört wurden. Auch heute hatte ich ein Opfer gewählt. Ein ca. 14-jähriges Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Besonders auffallend war sie nicht, da sie nur schwarze Klamotten trug. Wahrscheinlich um von jemandem wie mir nicht erkannt zu werden... 'Falsch gedacht!', dachte ich und ging grinsend auf sie zu. Ich packte sie an der Schulter und drehte sie mit einem Ruck zu mir um. „Na was haben wir denn da?“, meinte ich selbstbewusst. Doch als sie sich umdrehte und ich ihr in die Augen sah, erstarrte ich für einen Moment. Ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber ihre Augen hatten etwas. Nicht, dass ich sie hübsch fand, sie war hässlich und dick. Ich meine damit, dass ihre Augen etwas ausstrahlten, was ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Jedenfalls lies es mich einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken runterlaufen. 'Jetzt sei keine Pussy! Lässt du dich von so 'nem Mädchen einschüchtern oder was!?', redete ich mir ein. Ich grinste erneut: „Was machst du denn da, Kleine? Auf dem Weg zum Psychologen? So wie du aussiehst wäre das kein Wunder!“ Nichts. Gar nichts. Keine Reaktion. Normalerweise fingen die Meisten, an zu Heulen oder versuchten eine gewiefte Antwort zu finden, doch sie starrte mich nur ausdruckslos an. Nicht ganz ausdruckslos. In ihren Augen veränderte sich etwas. Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben, doch es hatte einen Hauch Wahnsinn in sich. 'Die is doch ganz sicher nicht mehr ganz dicht!', redete ich mir ein und ließ ihre Schulter los. „So macht das keinen Spaß... Fettsack...“ Ich drehte mich um, aber als ich ein Paar Schritte gegangen war, hörte ich etwas leise flüstern: „Hide... or be UGLY...“ Ich drehte mich blitzartig um, aber das Mädchen war weg. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. 'Das.. is' jetz nich wahr oder? Das Kind is eindeutig nich mehr ganz normal!', dachte ich mir. Ich klopfte mir gegen den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, dass es nur Einbildung war, doch etwas in mir sagte mir genau das Gegenteil. ---- Knarrend und ächzend hörte man, wie das Bett unter ihrem Gewicht nachgab, als sie sich erhob. Das Bett war schon alt, dennoch sehr stabil. Anna öffnete den Schrank und nahm sich einen Haufen von Schwarz heraus. Einen Pulli und eine Hose. Noch einmal betrachtete das Mädchen sich im Spiegel und analysierte ihre Fehler: ihre fettigen, braunen Haare lagen zerzaust in ihrem Gesicht, welches mit Dutzenden von Pickeln geschmückt war. Der überflüssige Schwabbel, welcher auf ihr starkes Übergewicht zurück zu führen war, hing überall und ihre Wurstfinger waren auch nicht gerade schön anzusehen. Aber das war ja nicht das einzige. Als sie alles angezogen hatte schnappte sie sich ihren Ranzen und ging damit in die Küche. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich komisch. So als ob etwas in ihrem Inneren rauswollte... Sie schüttelte den Kopf und belegte dies mit einer anfangenden Krankheit, doch etwas in ihr protestierte gegen diese Annahme. Sie wusste, dass es nicht so war und sie einfach etwas vorschieben wollte, sozusagen als Entschuldigung. Am Frühstücktisch sitzend musste sie sich schon wieder das ständige Gemecker ihres Vaters anhören. Es ging wiedermal nur um ihn, aber Anna hörte schon sein einer langen Zeit nicht mehr zu. Und schon wieder machte sich dieses Gefühl in ihrem Inneren breit und sie schluckte, als sie merkte, dass es sich langsam durch die Kehle in den Kopf schlich. Wie ein Parasit krabbelte es durch ihren ganzen Körper hoch in ihr Gehirn. Wahnsinn. Das war es, was in ihr brodelte. Ein Verlangen, dass so stark war, das es sie aufzufressen drohte... Sollte sie sich hingeben, oder sollte sie es verdrängen? Es war zu spät, sich zu entscheiden, denn der Wahnsinn umhüllte alles Gute in ihr und alles woran sie gerade noch dachte, wurde gelöscht. Der Wahnsinn gewann gegen sie und sie gab sich dem hin, denn das Gefühl, dass sie dabei bekam war unbeschreiblich... Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um, musterte ihn für etwa eine Minute und grinste in dieser Zeit immer mehr, bis ihr Lächeln dem eines Verrückten glich. „Hide... or be UGLY“ Das letzte Wort schrie sie durch die von der Morgensonne erleuchtete Küche und im nächsten Moment nahm sie einer der Steinkugeln, die ihr Vater sammelte, und rammte sie ihm mit voller Wucht in sein Gesicht. „Das hast du davon, wenn du mir nie zuhörst!“, lachte sie. Immer noch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ging sie langsam auf ihre Mutter zu, die sich die ganze Zeit geschockt den Mund zuhielt. „Glück für dich, dass du so nett zu mir warst...“, flüsterte Anna zu dieser und konnte ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Mit diesen Worten wollte sie das Haus verlassen, doch im nächsten Moment war sie von mehreren Leuten umgeben, die sie festhielten und auf den kalten Fußboden drückten. Als einer dieser Leute ihr eine Art Betäubung verabreichte, hörte sie noch einen letzten Satz ihrer Mutter: „Es ist nur zu deinem... Besten“ Das letzte Wort verschluckte sie fast durch ihr Weinen und herzbrechende Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter... -- „Fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins.. Jetzt!“ Der weiß-gekleidete Mann stach plötzlich auf das wehrlose Mädchen ein und hörte auch so schnell nicht mehr auf. Doch anstelle eines Schreiens hörte man nur ein lautes Lachen... verrückt wie er es einstufte. Das Lachen wurde mit jedem Stich des messerscharfen Skalpells lauter und hysterischer. Der Mann wich zurück, nicht geschockt sondern eher... überrascht. „Das... ist doch nicht normal!“, stellte er fest. Dem Mädchen fehlten Augen und Mund... doch in ihren leeren Augenhöhlen schien etwas rot zu glühen und ihr Mund war von Löchern übersät. „Hide... haha... HIDE... HAHAHA!“ Immer wieder schrie sie dieses eine Wort hinaus in den leeren Operationsraum. Ihr schallendes Lachen ließ den Mann unsicher einige Schritte zurückweichen. „W-was...?“ Doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte Anna sich von den Lederstriemen gelöst, die ihre Arme und Beine an den Tisch gefesselt hielten und mit einem lauteren Lachen als die vorherigen stürzte sie sich auf den Arzt und brach ihm mit einer Umdrehung das Genick. „Lasst mich in Ruhe... alle... ALLE!“ ---- „Alter: 15 Aussehen: Braune Haare, grüne Augen Name: Daxter Foley“ Es war mein erster Arbeitstag als Polizist und schon hatte ich einen Serienmörder als ersten Auftrag bekommen. 'Die wollen mich doch nur testen!' Ich murrte leise und beugte mich über die zerstückelte Leiche. „Das Gesicht ist komplett zerkratzt und aufgeschlitzt. Die Augen wurden entnommen, sowie die Zunge und Zähne des Opfers. Mit wem auch immer wir es hier zu tun haben, er ist gefährlich.“ Mein Ausbilder machte sich Notizen zu dem, was ich sagte und nickte zufrieden: „Sie machen ihre Arbeit gut, Tarrey. Machen sie so weiter!“ Mit einem Grinsen drehte er sich zum Dienstwagen und holte eine Abdeckplane heraus um die Leiche abzudecken. „Der arme Kerl...“, murmelte ich und trug das Opfer in den Krankenwagen, der mit uns gekommen war. „Ich werde noch ein paar andere Kollegen holen, damit sie Ihnen beim identifizieren helfen können. Warten Sie solange hier und sichern sie das Gebiet ab.“ Der Ausbilder warf mir eine Rolle Absperrband zu und verschwand sogleich mit dem Krankenwagen. Toll... Jetzt war ich ganz alleine hier. In einem Wald. Mitten im Nichts. „Hide.... or... b...“ „W-was?!“ Ich meinte ein leises Flüstern gehört zu haben und drehte mich um. Doch was ich sah, raubte mir den Atem: Ein Mädchen komplett in schwarz. Nein nicht komplett. Auf ihrem schwarzen Pulli stand etwas: »I'm ugly« „W-was machst du den hier Kleine?“ Langsam legte ich meine Hand an meine Dienstpistole. Nichts. Langsam trat das Mädchen aus dem Schatten und ich konnte ihr Gesicht erkennen... Wenn man das noch Gesicht nennen konnte. Sie hatte keine Augen mehr. Doch eigentlich schon. Doch sie waren komplett schwarz. Außer einem kleinen roten Punkt, der in der Dunkelheit schimmerte. Ihr Mund waren schwarze Punkte, oder war ihr Mund aufgeschlitzt worden? thumb|266px|Ugly Anna Das Mädchen kam einen Schritt näher und schien mich durch ihre Augenhöhlen zu betrachten. Wie immer das auch möglich war. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund: „Hide... or BE UGLY!“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord